A Dark Tomorrow
by LadySonics
Summary: Epholge 5th year Harry/Fleur challenge. twisted. After GoF.Harry while deeply depressed, journeys back to Hogwarts. Dark


This is my challenge. I believe that there are not enough Harry/Fleur  
Ships out there. With that said........here it is...........  
  
1. Harry's friends do not write him all summer.  
2. Harry falls into depression.  
3. Dudley's diet isn't working so The Dursley's sign him up for a gym.   
Dudly says he will go on one condition.........Harry has to go to.  
4. When Harry gets to school, he has changed for the better in the   
looks department.   
5. Snape is on a mission for Dumbledore and Fleur teaches potions.  
6. Fleur and Harry have a secret romance.  
7. Professor Lupin is back at DADA and he and Harry become close.   
  
PLEASE TRY THIS STORY! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO SEE ON LIKE THIS FOREVER!   
  
Fair enough. Can I write it with a twist though?   
  
Hmm...how about our Harry turns from abuse which leads to depression leads to anger leads to darkness leads to redemption?   
  
  
disclamer:   
None of these characters belong to me. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic. etc. Not even my story idea.   
  
  
  
  
Epholge 5th year Harry/Fleur challenge. romance/angst.   
  
Sorry Rated R from the start.  
LadySonics  
  
------------------------  
A Dark Tomorrow  
prologue.  
  
  
He was running through the graveyard. A slow fog was steeping in through the night now clouding his vision. He was weak, tired and hungry. He had to stop and rest. In the distance he heard the footsteps getting closer.   
  
'He couldn't stop now' he thought.'Had to keep moving.'   
  
The footsteps were coming closer. Louder and louder. Though his legs ached with pain, he willed his footsteps to keep moving. His heatbeat was beating faster. They were gaining on him. Faster and Faster. His heart was pounding loud now-so loud that the world started spinning.  
  
Until he collided into someone. The person was tall. He couldn't see who the person was because of the dark cloak that covers him. He could still here the fottsteps gaining behind him.  
  
"Help me. Please help me" he cried to this unknown person. His hands were shaking in terror.   
  
The mysterious person removed his hood. He could now see short blond locks on a smooth round face.   
  
"Cedric!" He stared at the person in shock. He was starting to sweat now. His hands were clammy and shaking.  
  
"No Harry" The person named Cedric. His deep blue eyes were now staring at him as if looking into his soul.  
"You Killed me Harry."  
  
"No..NO!!" He cried. Wet tears sliding down his face. "It wasn't me. I didn't do it" The footsteps were upon him.   
  
"Kill the Spare!" said a cold voice behind him.  
  
He turned around. A bright green light was coming to him-but it didn't hit him. It his the person behind him.   
"THUMP" The person had fallen dead instantly. The person-now dead-had his eyes still open-showing no emotion. Then it blinked. "See Harry, I told you that you killed me."  
  
  
  
  
"No! I DIDN"T DO IT" Harry yelled as he awoke from his sleep. Sweat drenching down the side of his temples. His heart was accelerated. He shot up in bed"  
  
"WACK!" Severe pain shot through him. He had hit his head on the ceiling. Again. Well it wasn't really a ceiling, but the top of the cupboard that was underneith the stairs. He couldn't help hitting his head. This place was more like a closet than a room to sleep in. 'Or more like prision,' he thought.'Because he was locked. Every night he was locked in.'  
  
Through the door cracks he could see the lights were starting to come on. Loud thumping noises were making the way down the stairs above him. He heard the clicking noise of the locks being undone. The door opened. Harry had to adjust himself to the light as it hit him full blast. Strong beefy hands grabbed him.   
  
It was his Uncle Vernon.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU WAKE MY FAMILY UP" yelled his outragious Uncle.  
  
"I'm Sorry Uncle Vernon!" cried Harry. "Please I had another nightmare! Don't hurt me!"   
  
But his uncle didn't care. He already had his belt out. His Uncle threw him on the floor and then proceded to give him the lashing of his life. Harry already being starved and weakened couldn't defend himself.  
"YOu deserve this. Your worthless! Just like your parents" Uncle Vernon continued to beat him. After several more lashes from the belt, Harry was then kicked hard in the gut. He was then thrown back in his prison.  
  
Harry was in his regular fetal position. For he was too tall for the cupboard and could not stretch. But Harry knew he deserved this-the nightmares-the beatings. Everthing was his fault. For Cedric's death-For Voldemort 2nd rising. He deserved it-even deserved to die.  
  
For the second straight week, He had cried himself to sleep.   
  
  
  
The next morning, Uncle Vernon pretended nothing happened. As usual. For he had pretended nothing happened every other day of the summer. He had his small serving of toast. As usual his extremely fat cousin Dudley got a four course meal for breathfast.Harry ate his toast as fast as possible for if he didn't his cousin would have taken it. Harry hated his life. Sure he was used to this type of treatment. For he had been treated like this all his life-a freak-and the reason was because he was different. He used to think special. But who thought of themselves as special if they were treated like crap all of their lives?  
  
You see the reason that he was different was because he was a wizard. And not just any wizard but the boy who lived.   
Harry hated it. His status. He didn't have any real friends. If he did he would have received letters from them. At least One letter from them. But they didn't write. Not even Sirius Black-his godfather.   
  
Did anyone care about what happened to him anymore?  
  
Obviously not.  
  
----------------------  
  
"You Can't make me!" screamed his cousin.  
  
"Now Come on Duddlykins" Soothed his Aunt Petunia as she rocked him "YOu know you have to. Dr. orders"  
  
Harry felt like snikering. But he was able to control himself just in time. The doctors as well as child wellfare official were making his cousin Dudley go through a manditory exercise program through a local gym. His weight loss was not working. Dudley had no choice but to go.  
  
Harry was smirking.   
  
"I'll only go if Harry goes" wailed his cousin Dudley.   
  
Harry lost his smirk.  
  
"No way! I'm not going" yelled Harry. But it was no use. His aunt was already babying him says Harry was going to.  
  
  
  
And saw Harry went to the gym everyday. Days followed to weeks. Finaly the end of the summer was near. Harry had to admit he looked damn good. He now stood at 5'11" in height. He was no longer awfully skinny but now displayed a well tone and tan body. His hair was a little longer now going past his ears. Everywhere he went girls were openly goggling him.  
  
'If only they knew' he thought.  
  
On the outside he looked healthy and great.   
  
But it was the inside that mattered.  
  
Harry was feeling more depressed then ever. He still haven't receive any letters from any of his friends this summer. He still got beatings because of the nightmares he had. At least he had more stamina because of the workouts he had this summer.   
  
But with his depression came anger. Anger at his friends- relatives- the world. He never felt more alone then he had this summer.   
  
Yes he kept these feelings bottled up inside. What use was it to complain? According to the wizarding world it was his job to fight Lord Voldemort.   
  
They nevered truly asked him if he wanted to fight the darkside. They just assumed so. Harry wasn't so sure if he should even do so.   
  
'I mean Lord Voldemort originally came to power Decades ago'   
  
Shouldn't Dumbledore and the ministry take care of it?   
  
But no... they had to pass on their problems to a kid.   
  
And because they assumed he would accept it they kept him a prisoner in the muggle world. Didn't they know that was where everything started? The muggle world. Did they forget that was where Lord Voldemort-no Tom Riddle grew up? Tortured by Muggles for years. He didn't feel it was right for any children of the wizarding world to be brought up this way- to be raised as freaks with muggles.  
  
No longer Tom Riddle went dark. He knew that the wizarding world had turned his back on him. So he fought them in his anger to take control to keep back his life and try to make a difference in the world.  
  
There was only two more weeks left in the summer. Then Harry would be out of this prison.  
  
'Yes' Harry thought, 'Out of my prison then into another one.'  
  
After the events of last June. He no longer felt safe at Hogwarts. What was worse is he had to hide his feelings from everyone.  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore was worried. He felt everything was leaving his control. Severus Snape had been missing over a month now. On a secret assignment by him. Dumbledore hoped he was all right.   
  
He had to watch Harry Potter more than ever. He had stopped his Friends from writing to him during the summer. Dumbledore felt it was best that Harry just enjoy the summer and not worry about anything in the wizarding world.  
  
'Hopefully it will snap him out of his depression' he thought.  
  
But what Dumbledore didn't know was that Harry was being abused by his relatives. Abuse that was making him more depressed and then angered...   
  
But what did he expect?  
  
Albus Dumbledore was a Gryfindor.   
  
And Gryfindor's always had all the blind gits. They were always so righteous and full of themselves that they couldn't see the outside muggle world for what it really was.   
  
Dark and Cold and full of Cliques.   
  
And if you didn't belong in one of the cliques...  
  
life was just hell.   
  
  
  
  
The end of Prologue.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Next chapter an angry and depressed Harry enters Hogwarts. He starts to outgrow his Gryfindor beliefs. And finds out that his certain new Potions Professor is just as depressed as he is.  
  
Maybe they can be depressed together.  
  
yeah right...  
  
Anger always leads to the darkside   
  
  
:) LadySonics  
  
  
  
If you like this please review. I know it's is a little bit better written then my other fic Changing Sides. But it's a little different. Perhaps more darker becuase he is more depressed. A way this is sadder.  
  
If not I can scrap it and continue on my other fic. 


End file.
